In Control
by Dark Sephilim
Summary: Total A/U. All Percy wants is for his life to go back to normal. Back to before he was alone. But with responsibilities as the embodiment of Death, the upcoming war with Order, and his past coming back to haunt him, how long can he go without anybody there? He's used to sitting in the shadows, but for how long can he continue?


**A NEW LIFE**

"A new start..." a girl whispers, sitting with a small group in front of a large, seemingly normal man. Her blonde hair and grey eyes are calculating, as if always thinking, constantly creating. Her name is Life, soon to be Annabeth Chase. A dark man, with black hair and beautiful green eyes, snorts. "A new start... where we have to recruit people who are eventually going to die," he states, and the blonde haired girl glares at her counterpart; Death. It was hard to imagine that they had ever been brother and sister; it was hard to imagine how friendly they used to be. He was to be Percy Jackson.

Two of the figures hold hands. One has long blonde hair and bright green eyes, and goes by the name of Spring. The one holding her hand goes by Autumn, or, Fall in some cases. "I think it's a good idea," the green eyed girl says sweetly. "Katie Gardner... I think it's good. Right, _Travis?" _she asks Autumn, and her boyfriend laughs lightly. "Yes, Spring. I think it is a good idea."

The last two of the group, who could only be Summer and Winter, look at each other. The female, with short spiky black hair, grins. Her blue eyes, the same color as the summer sky, light up. "Hey, if Life's all for it, then I am too," she admits, and the male snorts. His pale olive colored skin looks slightly sunken, and his hair is almost frosty. His skin looks ice cold, and it is. "I happen to agree with Death. Apart from being a good friend, he's not too far off from the truth. We won't be doing some huge favor to the people that we do recruit," he explains. Death nods at the boy soon to be known as Nico DiAngelo.

The tall man in the center of the group, with a well tailored suit, sighs and rubs his face. "I know that not all of you are completely for this idea, but I need all of you. The spirits that embody everything that never stops of Earth, the first planet. The war with Order will be a long one, and as you know... the demigods will be needed," he pleads with them, and Death snorts. "Funny, I never thought that the amazing Chaos would be groveling at my feet," he says in an even toned voice.

The newly determined Chaos sighs. "You are needed, Death. I know that you don't quite... accept your position. Not since you were chosen. But you need to understand, I c-" he begs, trying to reason with one of the most powerful members of the group. The grey eyed girl, Life, picks at her long, white dagger, offhandedly glaring at Death.

_"Chosen? _Is that what happened? Because, the way I see it, you created me - you created all of us - to do your dirty work. You let us grow up together, and make bonds that you _knew _were going to be broken," he seethes, glancing sparingly at his old sister, Life. She examines her dagger, avoiding his eyes. The rest of the group looks away. They hadn't been there yet; Life and Death were the eldest. None of the group who would later be called the 'seasons' really understood.

Yes, when they found out that they had been created by Chaos, the almighty creator, to do work he hadn't wanted to... they were angry. But not nearly as angry as Death. The only thing that Summer had been able to deduct from Life's mutterings was that they had been brother and sister, until this whole assignment came out, and the deep roots of hate between Life and Death, and the responsibilities they had, took their toll.

"So, you want us to go to a school; a Public High School, no less; to try to find demigods to take with us to war with Order," Death asks incredulously after Chaos stands and dusts off his suit pants. Chaos looks away. "We need the help of mortals. Gaea can't be killed without them, and she sides with Order. Please," he begs again, and Death looks away. He growls, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me to be happy about it."

* * *

A group of average looking teenagers stand around a tall, black suited man. A blonde girl, with grey jeans, and a white shirt smiles radiantly. A boy with a dark Aviator jacket crosses his arms. A girl with pin straight blonde hair dawdles with her lacy green shirt while looking at her faded blue jeans. A boy with curly brown hair wears a polo shirt and cargo shorts. A girl with all punk clothing stares at the man, and the last boy, with green eyes, black jeans, a black shirt, a black jacket, and combat boots, frowns at the man.

Each one of them has a tan folder full of papers. "What's up with all the sob stories?" the green eyed boy asks snappily. "'Missing parent'," he says, flipping through all of the pages. "'Abusive step father'," he reads, looking at the guy. The man sighs. "It will draw the demigods to you. Your interests, your family, everything goes into whether or not you find the demigods. You need to make sure that they think they've found you, though," the man explains.

"So that's why it says I love swimming," the green eyed boy sasses. "You don't honestly think they'll think I'm a son of Poseidon, do you? And Summer and Winter... you described them just like kids of Thunderpants and Man-Zombie. What about the pact?" he asks, and the tall man laughs. "It will not matter. Now, here," he says, throwing the dark boy a set of keys. "To your new apartment; that you're all sharing," he warns, and nobody retorts, hearing his tone. "Oh, and by the way, _Percy," _the man says. The green eyed boy looks up sharply.

"It's Thalia and Nico, now. You can't call anybody by their real names; not while Zeus could hear you. As of right now, we're at war, and we need all of the allies we can gather."

The boy seems to melt into the shadows, and disappears to Earth, into a large apartment. The others follow suit; in a flurry of leaves, or a smell of flowers. In a flash of light, a summer breeze, or a snowy gust. The man looks down.

"I can only hope that this will go well," he mutters to himself.

Back in the apartment, the six 'teenagers' all look at each other. Annabeth groans. "I can't believe that I have to live with this _idiot!" _she exclaims, pointing at Percy accusingly. Percy narrows his eyes. "Hold up, Annie. If I remember correctly, I was the only one that voted for us _not _to go, genius," he retorts. Nico and Thalia intervene after making a silent agreement. "C'mon Annabeth, let's go get come ice cream; I'm sure that Cha- _Uncle _filled the freezer and fridge," she soothes, and Nico just grins at his best friend. _  
_

"Let's check out our rooms, man," he says, pulling him away. Katie and Travis look at each other, and Katie snuggles into Travis' arms. "Do you really think that this was a good idea? It kind of seemed better on paper," she whispers, and Travis chuckles, knowing she was referring to... the situation of about twenty seconds previously. "I don't know, Katie. I guess only time will tell," he replies, but deep down, he knows that some wounds never heal. The scene of Annabeth yelling at Percy as though it were his fault was enough to put him on edge. What had happened between them?

Back in the apartment, two very disappointed immortals look at bedrooms. "This blows," Nico states, glaring at the empty, and identical, rooms coldly. Percy snorts. "I know, right? Just like living with that witch, Li-" he begins, but cuts off the name at Nico's glare. Percy might sass at Chaos, but he would never disobey him. "I just don't understand why she blames me for everything; all I want is for her to treat me the same as when we were kids! Like... Like I'm not the worlds vermin, that needs to be eliminated," he explains, before leaning up against a wall.

In the kitchen, two female immortals were also disappointed. "Pistachio? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Thalia asks, and Annabeth sighs. "Whatever... I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," she whispers, the regret already sinking in about what she had done; she had blamed him. Her brother. Again!

"I shouldn't have done it, Thalia, I know, but I just... whenever I see him, all I can see is somebody who's threatening what I love. Who's threatening life," she mutters, her voice strained. "He didn't even want the job, Thalia, and it's been a really, _really _long time, but I can't let it go. Not now, and... I don't think I ever can, Thalia," she talks, her voice cracking. Thalia rubs her back soothingly. "Calm down, baby, it's fine, yeah? I hate pistachio, but I'll eat it with you if it makes you feel better," she promises.

That night, each of the six went to bed with the same thought; why?

**TIME SKIP: PEOPLE SLEPT**

"I can already feel the boring... and the death. Apparently there's at least one old librarian supposed to die in November," Percy says, and Annabeth fumes lightly. She was angry. So angry that she didn't, and couldn't, notice her ex-brother's lips tightening when he had spoken, as if wanting to take the words back, as if regretting it when he angered her. She didn't notice his fist tightening around his black backpack strap. But Nico did.

"Let's go in, yeah? Chaos set everything up, we got our schedules this morning, we're enrolled... I think, so everything should be good," he reasons. Thalia nods. "It's high school. We've lived for millennium, guys. What could go wrong?" she asks, and Travis nods at her. Percy decides not to pipe up with death rate through the high school years because of reckless drinking, driving, and drug use. Along, of course, with suicide due to home life, or school life. His head pounded; this happened constantly, ways that people could die. Subconsciously, like the buzzing in his ears that alerted him that someone was dying. Every thirteen seconds. _Bzzz..._

As they entered the school, they couldn't help but draw attention. The make up of the school allowed for little privacy, with the hallways open and airy, and the lockers right in the main entrance area. The six didn't have classes together... that would look suspicious. Plus, spreading out would help the demigods find them, so the war with Order, Chaos counterpart, could progress.

"Well, bye. I'm off to English," Percy says blankly, slamming his bag into his locker, and removing a notebook and mechanical pencil. Nico shakes his head lightly as his friend walks away, drawing the stares of many girls that stare at his muscled form. How could somebody so powerful, somebody so strong, with no naivety or innocence left, not notice that? Sometimes he thought that Percy really was delusional. But now, it was time for math. Joy.

Back with Percy, the buzzing continued just like always. In the silence of the English room, it was worse. It was an AP English class, with smart students, and they all studied him like he was a bug in a jar. His black clothes. His sulky attitude. _Do not compute. _

He almost laughs aloud; he really cracks himself up.

A kind man walks in, and waves lightly. All the students wave back except for Percy. His mind is too busy scanning him. _Paul Blofis. Single. Age 40. Death age 77. Death by car accident. _The buzzing continues in his ears, making his brain pound, and making him grit his teeth. _This _was why he hadn't wanted to come. Sure, he was antisocial, but he wasn't adept. He was needed. But everywhere he looked... _humans. _

No, he didn't have some sort of vendetta against humankind or anything like that. It was much worse than that. Every human he looked at, he could see just what he had seen with Paul; name, status, age, death age, how. All printed like a profile next to them. "My name is Mr. Blofis," the man says, clapping, and Percy almost outwardly snorts. _Oh, I know. Want to know what else I know? __  
_

"I'm going to be you're English teacher this year. And, guys," he says, looking each of them in the eyes except for Percy, who, for some odd reason, he couldn't meet the eyes of. Strange. It wasn't that he was a new student... He continues on, clearing his throat. "You guys are the best of the best. You're Advanced Placement. This class isn't going to be a walk in the park, not by a long shot. I won't give homework simply for the sake of giving homework, of course, but when I do, I expect it to get done," he states.

"As for expectations... I'll let you guys set them. I have my eyes on all of you, though," Paul Blofis states mock sternly, and Percy smiles a bit under his cold facade. Had his eyes on him, huh? He couldn't even meet his eyes! Once again, Percy found himself lost in a dreamland, where people could look at him, and smile, and not feel the sudden fear of death pressing down on their souls. When he and Annabeth could be brother and sister. When he and Annabeth could be... happy. Before Chaos had happened.

"Mr. Jackson?" Percy hears Mr. Blofis call out, and he meets the middle aged teacher's eyes, his gaze cold. He can tell that Paul is barely holding it together, but his retort melts off of his tongue. "Please pay attention in my class," he says weakly, and Percy nods jerkily. A blonde boy, with shockingly blue eyes, and a small scar on his lip, looks at him curiously. He sticks out his hand. "Jason," he introduces, and Percy reads Paul's mind... just a little. _This should work... they're a pretty social class. Tell them to talk, to keep up conversation for as long as possible. Then go pull it together, Paul! He's just a boy! He- _Percy stopped listening. He hated the effect he had on people.

The deduction had been made that Mr. Blofis wanted people to talk. Inwardly cursing, Percy grins and sticks out his hand, shaking Jason's. Memories fly up his arm and into his mind. _"C'mon, Jace! Let's go!" _a tall, regal looking girl calls out. Yet, the embodiment of Death does nothing but grin at the boy. "You new here?" Jason asks, and Percy nods, shrugging lightly. "I'm used to it," he replies, completely honest. He wasn't truly accepted anywhere. He liked to stay in desolate places, but still moved around constantly.

"Anyway, you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" Jason asks, and Percy shrugs. "Sure, man. My whole family moved from San Francisco recently. There's six of us," Percy warns, and he sees recognition spark in the seventeen year old eyes before him. "Yeah? That's alright, we'll make room. I used to live in San Fran, but moved here to be with Piper, my girlfriend. A lot of us moved to New York recently," he mutters, and Percy cocks his head to the side. "Us?" he asks with fake confusion, and his brain concocts plans wildly. This was the grand 'prophecy child', the amazing Jason. He had heard of all of this, it was in the folder Chaos had given him.

Lunch appeared too quickly. Not, of course, that he didn't like eating. Percy loved eating. What he didn't like was the crowd. He had suffered through English, Calculus, Biology, and Gym. He was ready for a break, but instead the most human filled gathering of the whole day appeared. Fantastic. In retaliation to being forced to see him every day, Annabeth had really picked up the whole life thing, speeding up his job. The buzzing increased.

"Hey, you okay?" Nico asks as he slides up behind him while he walks to the cafeteria with a confident gait. Percy quickly nods. "I'll be fine."

Once at the table, Percy quickly scanned the table, and could pick out the war veterans and the half bloods. There seemed to be a few free loading, popularity hunting mortals, but that didn't really matter. The huge rectangular table could hold more than enough. Annabeth steps forward. "This is Nico, Thalia, Travis, Katie, and Percy," she explains. Each person makes a small gesture when she says their name except for Percy. Percy makes a huge, waving gesture toward Annabeth. "And _this _is Mega Bitch," he introduces. A few faces at the table look surprised, and a few giggle. Annabeth steps on Percy's foot, and he rolls his eyes.

"My name is Annabeth," she says politely, but Percy mouths 'Mega Bitch' again. He might want his sister back, but he wanted her back as her, not as whiny little Life. Who always got what she wanted, and was super bratty half of the time. But only to him, of course. Jason coughs, looking like he's having trouble not laughing. "So, my name's Jason, that's Piper, there's Reyna, the creepy grinning one is Leo, Frank is the one kissing Hazel, and Hazel is the one blushing like a maniac," he introduces, and the table glares at him as the six immortals sit down.

"You don't look alike," creepy Leo asks, and Annabeth raises an eyebrow at him. "And?" she asks. "And," he continues, unwavering, "you're a family. How does that work?" he asks, and Travis raises his hands. "I'm not family, I'm just kind of a friend," he admits, and Annabeth shrugs. "We're fosters. Percy and I are real siblings," she says grudgingly, and the whole table seemingly stares between the two.

Blonde hair, black hair. Grey eyes, green eyes. Creamy skin, tan skin. Name brand jeans and a fitted tee shirt, black... everything. "You sure about that?" Leo asks impolitely, but Annabeth rolls her eyes. "Yup," she replies, and Percy rolls his eyes. "I really wish we weren't sometimes," he mutters, but a few people who weren't part of the six hear him. Jason coughs awkwardly.

"You shouldn't take your family for granted," Piper says sweetly, and Annabeth crosses her arms. "Oh, trust me, I'm not the one going around ruining families," she says somewhat snottily. Percy scoffs. "Oh, yeah, ruining family is my favorite past time. At least I try!" he retorts, and everyone watches them at the table. It's not like they have to, the two are sitting right next to each other. It's not like it's an across the table shouting match. But something about the two was just so alluring, it was like your eyes were drawn to them.

"You, try? Don't make me laugh. You don't care. You never try to talk to me," she says, right up in Percy's face. "You're kidding, right? We barely ever see each other, and as soon as we do, you're just blaming me for everything! Why can't we just go back to normal!" he asks, looking slightly shaken. The two glare at each other, before both standing up and slamming their chairs into their tables, exiting. The table watched in stunned silence. Piper coughs. "Did I... say something?" she asks slowly, and Nico sighs, shaking his head.

"Their family is the one that adopted us all. They're the oldest, if even by a little bit," _if you count centuries as a little bit, _he added mentally, before going on. "They haven't been right in... a while, but they won't tell any of us what happened. Well, we _know _what happened, but we don't know exactly. They won't say," Nico explains, and Thalia sighs. Jason smiles sadly. "I don't have much of a home life either, but I doubt yours could be as bad as mine was," he says honestly, but Nico just shakes his head. "You didn't see our childhood," he whispers, looking down. Thalia nods vigorously. "Annie's my best friend, but Percy's my friend too. They dealt with the same stuff, but different ways. Annabeth pushed it down and away, pushing herself up, and onto the pedestal of high expectations," she explains, thinking about Annabeth.

"But Percy kind of... accepted everything that happened, and took it in stride. It might sound good, but so many years of just accepting, and you'll go crazy," Thalia mumbles, shaking her head. "Don't pressure them, though. They'll tell us when they need to... or, when they feel like they want to."

Leo looks dumbfounded. "I thought my family was crazy," he mutters, and Travis laughed. "Oh, you have no idea."

**A/N: In case you didn't notice, Percy and Annabeth are SIBLINGS. I'm not into that, sorry, so no Percabeth pairing, sorry. As of right now, there's no pairing, but there will be later. Maybe with, like Zoe or something. Who knows. Anyway, since it's a new story, review so I should know to continue or what. Thanks so much, if you do!xx**


End file.
